Whiplash
Whiplash is an elite enemy that was introduced during the 2013 Winter Update. He is confronted at level 45-50 and is currently the last elite that can be countered. Equipment He uses the Rioter Ski Mask, Rioter Vest, and the Rioter Pants (from the Rioter Equipment); all of which gives him an overall of 7% agility, 10% Accuracy, and 10% health. He also uses the Dual Revolvers that were previously unobtainable before the Eastside District Update, in which it was available for purchase. *Rioter Ski Mask - 7% agility *Rioter Vest - 10% health *Rioter Pants - 10% accuracy *Dual Revolvers - a dual weapon that has high damage but low range (can be bought at the store for ) Drops Killing him will drop one of the items listed below: * * * *1x Immunity Shield *Small XP Booster *Small Cash Booster * Strategy This elite is actually quite easy to kill due to his low spatial awareness. As a suggestion, you should ''ALWAYS ''bring Stun Grenades to a fight that involves Whiplash (if preferred). Whiplash almost never turns around, so sneaking behind him is the way to go. He also has terrible aim, sometimes he even misses you when you're in front of him. However, if spotted, his guns do high damage over a medium range, killing you under 4 shots. Also, as the Dual Revolvers that he uses do not have long range, so it can be a good strategy to use long range weapons; thus, it is recommended to stay out of the range of his weapon (and use something like the Howitzer Gun to defeat him). Another option is to charge right up to him with a strong close-quarter weapon like the Blunderbuss or the Double Barrel Shotgun to defeat him. Like Bio Hazard, he cannot shoot underneath his arm so charging right up to him and staying underneath his arm will prevent him from damaging you. Due to the damage his weapon deals, it is suggested not to face him head-on. If using something like the Blunderbuss, make sure to move around him so that you are facing his back or his side whilst engaging with him to make sure that you don't get killed. As such, it is suggested to equip Agility boosting gear to make sure that you stay out of his line of fire. He rarely runs anywhere and will plant himself at a chosen spot and kill all the enemies in the vicinity before moving on to his next target. Whiplash is currently a Permanent Elite when you reach level 45 and higher. Killing Whiplash with a Blunderbuss or any shotgun might be easier as players can go under his arm and do more damage thus killing him easily. Trivia *Whiplash's weapon was said to be coming soon if you were killed by him but now they are purchasable for 600 Gold. *Whiplash will always replace Mike Hunter when spawning. Therefore, in match that has Whiplash, Mike Hunter will not be in. *A common mistake that some people say, is that they think he uses the Urban Pants, though unfortunately he uses the Rioter Pants making Whiplash the third elite enemy to be inspired by an equipment set, the first being Bio Hazard and second being Blizzard. * Whiplash is the only Elite/bot that will go to either of the elevated areas on both Sandtown, Nocturnal Snowfall, and Snow Village without the player being up there (thus being one of the only bots that can autokill himself). *Respawnables "analyzers" are figuring out how much health does he have. A regular Revolver can take out a multiplayer enemy wearing 10% armor with two shots. That is the armor that Whiplash wears. However, two shots barely scratches him; 6 revolver shots damage a fifth of his health, while 6 revolver shots is enough to kill someone (if you are at close range) wearing 30% armor. So whiplash has 30% armor multiplied by five, which equals a 150% boost in armor. Say a regular Respawnables player without boosts has one hundred health. That means, if whiplash has 150% health boost, his health is 250 as a pose to a normal 100 to 130 health. 150% health is on top of 100. 6 revolver shots pierces 30% armor, 12 pierce 60% armor, 18 pierce 90%, 24 pierce 120%, 30 revolver shots pierce +150% armor. Another thing is, although this theory sounds right, 250 health is only like killing a regular guy two and a half times, which takes 5 shots. So if it takes 30 shots to kill whiplash, 5 multiplied by 6 equals 30 so you should multiply 250 health by six to get.... .....get 1500 health. Whiplash has 1500 health as opposed to the normal 100. * Whiplash is the first elite enemy that wears equipments with 10% stat boost. Cloud.png|Whiplash, the cloud watcher... AC.png|Just checkin yer AC here.... Get-attachment.aspx.png|Whiplash - your friendly neighberhood AC repair man. *The best option for players with only cash weapons is to use the Zap Gun, combined with the Stun Grenade. Throw it at Whiplash from a safe distance away, and once he is stunned, unload the weapon while standing as CLOSE to Whiplash as possible. Make sure to aim at the head - it will deals the most possible damage this way! * Due to his huge size, Whiplash sometimes gets stuck or trips over his own feet. Look at this gallery for a collection of Whiplash getting stuck in humorous positions. * You can also trap him in corners so he can't kill you due to his enormous size, this is another easy way to kill Whiplash. * During the April Fools' Day (Event), all the Bots' weapons, including his were replaced with the Rookie Machine Gun! Gallery DR Feed.jpg Whiplash.PNG Whiplash1.jpg Whiplash2.jpg Whiplash at Hunter.PNG WhiplashFire.jpg IMG-20170110-WA0007.png|Whiplash shooting with his Dual revolvers. Category:Bots Category:Enemies Category:Elite Enemies